


Privilege of your touch

by ClaritaWinter



Series: Privilege of your touch [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, If that's not a kink it is now, M/M, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Nicky, Oral Sex, Sir and boy dynamics, Size Kink, Spanking, Spooning, Sub Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Touch-Starved, Tummy kisses, Younger Joe, body image issues, mentions of a past abusive relationship, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaritaWinter/pseuds/ClaritaWinter
Summary: “Joe? You said he’s new?” Nicky asked, a burning curiosity arising.“Yeah, he’s been visiting the club for the better part of a year and we’ve been, literally, showing him the ropes.” Booker explained. “He’s attentive, patient, quick on his feet and really attuned to his sub's needs. Every one of them always leave their scenes pretty much in love with the guy. I’m telling you, Nicky, the kid’s a natural.”“The...kid?” That last part rang an alarm in Nicky’s mind. “What do you mean ‘kid’? How old is he, exactly?”Booker exchanged a look with Andy and Quynh. Then, Andy said, “Joe is twenty-two, Nicky.”Nicky is a thirty-seven year old submissive who just got out of an unhappy marriage looking to get back in the BDSM scene.Joe is a young man that just arrived in it with a natural streak for dominance and unrelenting desire to learn.They are about to discover how much they have in common.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Privilege of your touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174379
Comments: 68
Kudos: 248
Collections: D/s JoeNicky Event





	Privilege of your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [ Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire), for helping me with some of the D/s elements of the fic.  
> Thank you, [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_norram/pseuds/dana_norram), for being the best beta eveeeer.

The strobing lights and loud music inside the _Instinct_ immediately overwhelmed Nicky’s senses. As soon as he entered the spacious room, the heavy steel doors clanged shut behind him and he found himself stuck in place, taking in the atmosphere that he had sworn off for over a decade.

There were a group of Dominants in suits or leather clothes talking to each other in a corner, their respective submissives were in various states of undress, kneeling at their feet, heads down and necks collared. Not far from that group, there was a young male sub, gagged and spread open on a sex swing, getting ruthlessly fucked by a woman wearing a strap-on. Everywhere Nicky looked, subs were being spanked, edged, sucked and fucked.

It was really quite a lot. 

Nicky noticed the looks he got from the other Doms and subs in the place. They would range from indifference to curiosity from the Doms and disgust to pity from the subs. He was well aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb with his grey t-shirt and ratty old jeans. He also knew he needed to lose a few pounds and was in desperate need of a haircut. Nicky can’t help feeling those eyes on him, and imagine their voices saying how he looked like a forty year old accountant who hasn’t left the house in months compared to these twenty-one year olds twinks with their smooth skin and toned bodies. Well, he figured that was a fair assumption for them to make.

He told himself that it didn’t matter anyway, he wasn’t there to get back into subbing; he just wanted to have a nice evening with his friends in their club. When he was married to Keane, he barely had any chance to see them since his ex-husband hated anyone and anything that reminded Nicky that he had a life outside of his marriage. That he wasn’t completely alone. Now that he’s divorced, he would like to get back in touch with them.

Nicky made his way through the crowded room to a secluded lounge area where he found his two closest friends sitting on a red couch and wrapped up in each other. Andy had Quynh’s legs on her lap and an arm around her shoulder, their heads pressed close. They seemed to be so completely caught up in one another that they only realized his presence when he was standing right in front of them.

“Nicky! Oh my god, I can’t believe you actually came!” Quynh exclaimed as she stood up and threw her arms around him. Nicky hugged her back tightly, grateful and happy to be around his friends again. When he went to hug Andy, she first put her hands on his shoulders and stared at him. She seemed to be reading him, trying to gauge his emotional state from his microexpressions and body language. They might have the same height, but Andy has always looked so much larger and bigger than him. She exuded confidence and strength, every action of hers controlled. Andy was an unparalleled Dominatrix and it was really hard for him to imagine her relinquishing that control over to Quynh when they both needed.

Andy caressed his hair and finally gave him a firm hug. Nicky closed his eyes and basked in the touch. He had _really_ missed his friends.

“Welcome back, sweetheart,” Andy said with a soft smile after they parted. He always felt more relaxed and safer in her presence. He had never subbed for her in a scene because sex has always been a big element of his style of submission, so as a gay man he could only fully surrender and soar with another man. But that wouldn’t stop Andy from using her dominance to ground him with an assuring touch or word when he really needed.

“I’m not really back,” he shrugged. “I’m just here because I promised I would come to spend some time with you guys.”

Nicky sat on the leather couch adjacent to them. He knew what he was saying was only half true. There was a part of him that told him he wasn’t ready to get back just yet, that no one would want him anyway; and there was another one, a much quieter and subtle voice, deeply pushed down, but persistent and restless, telling he knew exactly what he needed to do.

“Yeah, right, you could’ve met us at some quiet coffee shop to catch up on things, but you _chose_ to come to our humble club, on a Friday night,” Quynh said as she lifted a glass of vodka to her cherry-red lips.

Quynh was a switch who leaned towards subbing. Twenty years ago, she and Andy opened _Instinct_ , a dungeon that catered to provide a kinky, intense and safe experience for Doms and subs alike. Quynh was also the one who helped him, at the tender age of twenty one, to come to terms with his identity as a sub and properly introduced him to the BDSM community. It’s no wonder she was incredibly upset when he started going out with Keane and questioning if his nature and desires were really natural.

“Yeah... look,” Nicky started. “I may have missed this place a little bit, ok? I had some really good memories here but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to come back. Or that I want to.” Or if any Dom would want his old, wrinkling and decaying body, he can’t help thinking. “This place is your home and I wanted to see you two here, in your natural habitat.”

“This place was your home once too, Nicky. Don’t forget that,” Andy claimed in a tone that left room for no argument.

Nicky could sense where this conversation was heading, and he did not want to ruin this evening by talking about his ex-husband, so he quickly changed the subject. “Ok, so, where’s Booker? I thought he’d be around by now.” Nicky looked around the club, searching for the tall, broad man and when he turned his face back, he found himself staring at a shirtless, sweaty Booker in leather pants, blond hair soaked wet.

“My spider senses were tingling, I knew someone was talking about me.” Booker had a bottle of scotch in one hand as he sat down and poured himself his first glass of the night and offered the three of them some. They all turned down. 

“Who in their right minds would waste their time talking about you, Booker?” Quynh said in a mocking tone.

“Careful, Quynh, you’re gonna get my humiliation kink going.” Booker leaned back next to Nicky and closed his eyes, savouring the burning taste of the scotch. Only then, he stared at Nicky and grabbed the back of his neck, “Nice to see you again, friend. I would give you a hug, you but I don’t wanna drench you in my sweat, you’d be disgusted.”

“He would be disgusted by you no matter what, Book.” Andy said, and she and Quynh started laughing at Booker’s face.

“The way you two demonstrate your love for me is so touching. Thank you,” Booker said with mock sincerity, laying a hand over his heart. Nicky couldn’t help but laugh at his friends banter. He felt lighter in the last ten minutes than he did in the last ten years.

“So, Booker, had an enjoyable scene?” Nicky asked, noticing the other man’s satisfied glow and relaxed energy.

“You have no idea, mon ami. Three hours spanking one of the brattiest subs I’ve ever encountered, I had the time of my life.” _Wow_ , three hours. What Nicky wouldn’t give for only three minutes. Just three minutes of getting his ass roughly kneaded and handled; the intoxicating feeling of powerlessness. 

“So you’re a free man now, huh? Thinking about getting back in the game?” Booker inquired. “We have a lot of new faces around here. Great Doms, you will love it.”

“He’s not here for that, Booker,” Quynh answered on his behalf, “According to our dear Nicolò he’s just here to catch up on lost time with us.” She gave him an all-knowing look that spoke volumes about how much she knew his excuse was bullshit.

“Really, Nicky? I imagined you would be interested in coming back after so long, especially now that there’s no one holding you back.” Booker gave him a pointed look. Yes, all of his friends hated Keane’s guts. Nicky couldn’t really blame them.

“It’s not that I’m not interested, it's just…” Nicky hesitated. He did not want to derail the conversation with his insecurities and fears, but he was starting to feel safe enough to share them among his friends. “I’m rusty, you know? I haven’t subbed in over a decade and I’d probably be terrible at focusing on the scene and just... letting it go. Besides, who here would even want me?” Nicky gave a self-deprecating shrug. “I have eyes. On my way here I passed by subs much more beautiful and younger than me. Granted, even the _Doms_ seem younger than me.” Nicky shook his head and looked down. He knew how unattractive he looked. Keane was often wrong about many things, but in regard to this, Nicky just couldn't not agree. He was ugly, fat and old.

“Gosh, Nicky. That fucking asshole really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Quynh said in a resentful and melancholic tone. Andy gave her a look that told her that now was not the right time.

“Nicky, look at me,” Andy ordered in her dominant voice. Nicky immediately obeyed. “Being a sub isn’t something that you learn. It's who you are. It's your identity and it manifests itself in all of your expressions. You can just _be_ you. The Dom is the one who has to earn your submission and your trust. That’s the power you hold.” She said and then edged closer to him, holding his hand on hers. “And you’re one of the most disciplined and beautiful subs that has ever walked this place, Nicky. Any Dom here would be incredibly privileged to have you to submit to them,” Andy said with so much conviction but he couldn’t help thinking that she was only saying those things out of kindness.

“I’m not saying this just to be nice, Nicky. ," she declared as if she could read his mind. “I mean every word.” Andy squeezed his hand and let it go, leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs.

“You know, there’s a guy here,” Booker chimed in. “He’s new in the scene but he's really good. Andy and I have been personally training him and he’s just... a fucking natural. His kinks seem to be very much in line with yours, Nicky, from what I can remember. We could arrange for the two of you to meet and have a scene.” 

Andy gave Booker a look before she seemed to realize who he was talking about and her expression lit up. “You mean Joe, right?”

“Yep, the one and only.”

"That’s smart, Booker. Sometimes, you are useful.” Quynh gave him a cheeky smile and winked. Booker flipped her off.

“Joe? You said he’s new?” Nicky asked, a burning curiosity arising.

“Yeah, he’s been visiting the club for the better part of a year and we’ve been, literally, showing him the ropes.” Booker explained. “He’s attentive, patient, quick on his feet and really attuned to his sub's needs. Every one of them always leave their scenes pretty much in love with the guy. I’m telling you, Nicky, the kid’s a natural.”

“The... _kid_?” That last part rang an alarm in Nicky’s mind. “What do you mean ‘kid’? How old is he, exactly?”

Booker exchanged a look with Andy and Quynh. Then, Andy said, “Joe is twenty-two, Nicky.”

Nicky couldn’t believe in what he was hearing. His friends were recommending an unexperienced Dom who was, on top of that, fifteen years younger than him? After he spent over ten years without subbing for anyone? How could they possibly think that this would be a good idea?

“Twenty-two, guys? Really?” He asked incredulously. What would a twenty-two year old want with him?

“I know how it sounds, Nicky. But trust us on this, ok? We’re vouching for him,” said Andy. “Yes, he does still have a lot to learn but he’s already on par and better than half of the Doms in this club. He really is a natural,” she assured him and her voice made Nicky feel slightly less anxious about the idea. But still, a fifteen year difference?

Booker picked up from Andy. “Yes, he has continuously proven wrong every Dom and sub who has ever doubted him. And the best is that he does it so effortlessly. He just takes charge of the situation and his sub, when they’re in his hands, they’re his entire world.” A strange, wistful look passed over Booker’s face, which Nicky couldn’t quite decipher but made him wonder how good of a Dom this Joe really was.

“And he’s really charming. A genuinely _nice guy_ , you know?” And the way Quynh said it made it very clear that she was referencing to the way Nicky used to talk about Keane when he first met him. All the times Nicky called Keane a ‘nice guy” to his friends were so distant that they seem to belong in another lifetime.

“I do trust your opinion on this but... what makes you think that a young, powerful Dom will want a sub like me?” Nicky vaguely gestured at himself. This Joe just seemed too good to be true. If anything, he would just try not to laugh at Nicky and maybe give him a pity-scene.

Andy, Booker and Quynh exchanged knowing looks once again. This time around, they smiled.

“Why don’t you two meet up? Get a feel of each other, see if there’s chemistry?” Booker suggested. “It could be just to chat.”

“So, like a date?” Nicky couldn’t see himself going on a date with a twenty-two year old Dom who apparently is the most perfect human being on earth. Not looking the way he did.

“Nicky,” Andy said impatiently, “just give it a try. Talk to him, if it ends up working, arrange a date for a scene, if you like it - great, welcome back to the kink community, we missed you... and if you don’t, just call it off and each of you will go your own way, ok? You just have to say the word.”

Nicky liked how Andy put it in blunt and simple terms. Well, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. If anything, it would do him well to leave the house and see new people.

“Ok, then. I’d like to meet him.”

______________________________________________________

Nicky was staring at his reflection in the full-length mirror in his bedroom. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt tucked neatly inside the best pair of jeans he owned, the ones that really accentuated the curve of his ass and hugged his thighs nicely. He turned around to see if his behind really looked serviceable and he figured it was alright. He had shaved his five o’clock shadow which made him look and feel younger, but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.

If you looked closely, you would see the tired lines on his face, his crow’s feet, the wrinkles on his forehead, and the strands of white that permeated his hair. Nicky had always had unusual, striking features that he would sometimes make it work with the right clothes and appropriate hairstyle, but there was no hiding the huge dark circle under his eyes, inconveniently big nose and oddly situated mole. Then, you would look down at his body and notice his protruding, soft belly.

 _‘You should go to the fucking gym, Nicky. Get off your ass for once, you look disgusting.’_ Keane would constantly tell him, making him feel unworthy and undesirable. Nicky had always been conscientious about his looks, but his relationship with Keane definitely worsened that. Throughout the years, the charming man with the mischievous smile and devil-may-care attitude that Nicky was besotted with, became the controlling and overbearing bastard who just saw Nicky as one of his possessions. Nicky mistook Keane’s violence, manipulation and oppression with dominance and care, and he would never forgive himself for it. 

Nicky took a deep breath, looked at himself one last time, grabbed his car keys and drove towards the diner where Andy said Joe would meet him. His palms were sweating throughout the entire ride. He was equal parts excited and nervous about meeting this man. Even after all the things he’s been told about Joe, Nicky still didn’t quite know what to expect.

When he arrived at the diner, he picked the booth with the best view of the front door, and pretended to read the menu at the table. Every time someone new came in, Nicky looked up expectantly, only to be let down as none of them looked like the handsome man in the picture Booker had sent him. Joe was late. Ten minutes late but still, late. Freaking youth.

Five minutes later, Joe finally came in and Nicky’s breath stopped short. He felt that even if he didn’t know how Joe looked, he would know that _this one_ was him. The man was tall and broad. He had a mop of soft curly dark hair that gave him a youthful look, which was balanced by the thick beard that covered half of his face. He was wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt that hugged his strong chest and arms perfectly and Nicky momentarily forgot who or where he was. He was even more handsome than in the picture. _Fuck_. This was a bad idea.

The man looked around for a while until he spotted Nicky at the far end of the diner and walked towards him. Every step Joe took fastened Nicky’s heartbeat. At that moment, he was embarrassed simply for existing. The man was an Adonis. He strutted across the place in a relaxed and confident manner, giving the impression that he owned it. Nicky didn’t know if it was just his submissive nature coming out at play here, or if everyone else in the room could feel it as well.

Nicky stood up when Joe got close enough and just... stared at him. No reaction other than wide-eyed staring. Joe smiled at him brightly and extended his hand. “Hello, _Nicky_ , right?” They shook hands. Joe’s warm and rough palms taking his in a firm grip, the cold metal of his rings pressed against his skin. Nicky was trying really hard to not think about those hands gripping other parts of his body. _Gesú Cristo. Datti una calmata, Nicolò._

“Yes, I’m Nicky. Nice to meet you, Joe.” He successfully said it without stuttering. Nicky thought how he must have looked like a pathetic boy with his first crush. He just really hoped he could control his blushing.

“Nice to meet you too, Nicky.” He said. “I’m sorry for the delay, I got held up at work.”

Joe had a very pleasant and welcoming voice. Nicky could imagine that voice whispering the filthiest things in his ear. He realized that they were both still standing and shaking hands. Joe seemed to be mentally archiving every single feature of his, by the way his eyes went from looking into his and trailed down to his nose, beauty mark and lips. Nicky felt even more self-conscious. Joe broke the handshake and sat down first.

“I see you haven’t ordered anything yet.” Joe said as he picked up the menu and skimmed it. “Would you like to do it now or…” Joe trailed off when he noticed that Nicky was still standing. He seemed confused at first, but quickly schooled his features and said in a rather authoritative tone. “You can sit down now, Nicky.”

Oh my, Nicky had barely met this guy and he was already acting like he was his Dom. This was just a friendly lunch. Or a business meeting, if you must. Nicky figured it just has been a long while since he’s been in a real Dom’s presence and his submissive nature was responding to that. No big deal.

Nicky sat down and tried to focus on behaving like a normal human being. “You can order something for yourself if you want, I’m not going to have anything.” Nicky didn’t want Joe’s first impression of him to be that of a repulsive pig. Keane always complained about how he ate too much and would embarrass him in public. Besides, his plump body probably already told Joe everything he needed to know about his eating habits. 

“Are you sure?” Joe’s beautiful, brown eyes looked at him intently. “The sandwiches here are amazing, you should try them.”

Nicky lowered his head. This is bad. He just met his Dom and he was already displeasing him. _Stupid, useless Nicky._

“Nicky.” Joe spoke in a clear voice and Nicky promptly looked up at him. “Would you like me to order for you? I’m a regular here, so I’ve already tried pretty much the entire menu and you can tell me if there’s anything you can’t or don’t like to eat.” He said it with a reassuring smile, probably sensing that Nicky was getting distressed.

Nicky saw an opportunity to please Joe and took it. “I would, yes. Thank you.”

 _Please him_. Lord, this is not even a date.

Joe ended up ordering sandwiches and coffee for them. They ate in silence at first, until Joe decided to address the elephant in the room. “So, this is my first time on a blind date. What about you?” He grinned at him, trying to break the ice. It did seem like a weird mockery of a blind date, even though Andy and Booker insisted it wasn’t.

Nicky smiled and said, “This is my first time as well. I guess it’s never too late to try new things.” Nicky winced internally at his own words. He was hoping that they could avoid the age issue for a little longer. “So, Joe, you said you were held up at work, what do you work with?”

Joe smiled at that, detecting Nicky’s sudden shift of conversation. “I work at a bookstore.”

Nicky raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was not at all what he was expecting. Joe laughed at his expression and Nicky decided that he really liked that sound.

“From your face, I believe that was one of the last things you expected me to say,” Joe said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Well, from his looks, Nicky had pegged Joe would be doing something more physically demanding than selling books. But it did make sense; he probably worked at Booker’s bookstore and he had been the one that had introduced him to the kink community.

“If you have any questions, you should just ask them, Nicky. I’m an open book.” Joe gave him a lazy smile that brought a warmth to Nicky’s groin. Please, God, the last thing he needs right now is to get hard in front of this handsome, young man in the middle of a diner just because of his freaking _smile_.

“We don’t see a lot of Doms who work at bookstores, that’s all. I believe you and Booker makes it two.” Nicky said and smiled in a way that he hoped was charming.

And by the hungry manner Joe looked back at him, Nicky believed he accomplished it. “What about you, Nicky? What does a beautiful, Italian peach like you does for a living?”

Nicky’s cheeks burned at his comment. Joe seemed to have a very acute ear, given the fact he was able to pinpoint where Nicky’s slightly accented accent was from. And he also called him _beautiful_ and _peach_.

“I’m a high school teacher. Chemistry.” Nicky usually felt a bit ashamed about displaying that fact for people in the community. He would always feel like people would judge him for being in a position that required exemplary behaviour and discipline from others, when he would so willingly give it up all control and rather be the one disciplined by others in his spare time. He knew that was just him in his head though. Or maybe Keane. His ex- constantly belittled his desires and made him wonder what would be like if anyone from the school found out about it.

“Hm, that’s not surprising,” Joe finished his sandwich and leaned back, legs spread and arm thrown back over the seat. He looked completely at ease, but watchful of Nicky’s every word and movement. “I’ve met plenty of subby teachers.”

“You have? And how long have you been domming exactly?” Nicky knew Joe was mostly teasing him and he liked that, it felt... easy.

“You mean in general or just high school teachers?” Joe said. “Because I do seem to be really popular with that crowd, not gonna lie, I don't know what it is.” Nicky laughed loudly at that and covered his mouth quickly to muffle the noise.

“Don’t cover up your laugh, it’s really pretty,” Joe said in a husky tone, something behind his eyes that Nicky couldn’t quite tell what it is. “Your smile in general, Nicky, is... beautiful.”

Nicky flushed and looked down at his half-eaten sandwich. He did not know what to say or how to respond to that.

“I’ve always known I was a dominant, so I guess I’ve been doing this since I was a teenager.” He explained. “Officially though, I have been domming for a little over a year.”

‘A little over a year.’ Jesus, he was a baby Dom. It didn’t seem like it, but he was.

“Booker said you’re looking to come back to the scene after spending some time away. What made you wanna come back now?” Joe asked with genuine interest.

“I-I met someone. I mean, I married and I found it better to leave it, he wasn’t into it.” Talking about his failed marriage and his manipulative and ex-abusive husband was a sore subject, but Joe had asked a reasonable question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. You don’t have to say anything else if you don’t want to.” Joe hurriedly to say, noticing Nicky’s discomfort.

“No, no, you’re fine.” Nicky said. “It’s understandable you would ask that. Our marriage was always kind of a mess. He was... he wasn’t a very good husband. But it took me a while to see that. I literally had to catch him cheating on me with someone ten years younger in our own bed, to get the courage I needed to dump him.”

Joe gave him a sympathetic look. He reached out across the table and offered his hand, palm up. Nicky slowly understood that he was asking to hold his and settled it on top. Joe caressed Nicky’s hand with his thumb and then slightly raised it towards his lips, so that he could kiss his fingertips. A shiver ran down Nicky’s spine at the feel of Joe’s soft lips against his skin.

“That man was clearly an asshole and we don’t have to talk about him anymore. Tell me about you, Nicky. What do you want? What do you like? What are you looking for?” He continued to hold Nicky’s hand in his as he asked him all those things as if he knew exactly how much Nicky enjoyed being touched. How much he craved it.

“I like... almost everything, really.” Nicky said truthfully, distracted by how perfect their hands fit together.

“Almost everything? So watersports, knife play, fire play…?”

“Oh, no, no. That would be a bit too much for me, yes,” Nicky confessed feeling his face burn and Joe smiled at him softly.

So, Nicky told him everything. He told Joe how much he liked to be tied down, spanked, choked and owned. He also told him how much he liked sex. At that, he noticed that Joe’s pupils dilated, and he seemed to be a bit flushed himself. Good to know Nicky wasn’t the only one affected by this conversation. And by the touching.

“So you like sex, Nicky? Tell me,” Joe swallowed hard. “What kind of sex do you like?”

“I-I like, anal. Receiving. And... blowjobs. Giving and receiving and I also like to be rimmed and... cuddled, afterwards.” Nicky spoke so softly he was sure Joe was struggling to hear him. “I really love... cuddling.” Nicky was feeling mortified to be admitting these things in the middle of a crowded diner. He knew no one was listening to them, or even cared about him, but the idea of saying those things out loud for Joe to hear was scary and... exciting.

“I also like to take care of my Dom. Afterwards, I mean.” Nicky said. “I like to give him massages to relax his strained muscles after the rough spanking he has given me. And I like to cook for him. I want to please him just as much as I can.” At his words, Joe let out a strained breath. He was looking at Nicky with so much awe and lust that Nicky imagined Joe taking him right here, over this diner table, all of these people watching them as Nicky begged to be screwed hard by the mesmerizing man in front of him.

“Thank you for sharing this, Nicky. It means a lot that you felt comfortable enough to tell me these things.” Joe said it and let go of his hand. Nicky noticed that Joe quickly squeezed and rearranged his crotch under the table. The Dom in him was trying hard to stay in control.

“Nicky, would you give me the privilege to have a scene with you?” Joe asked after a moment, so intensely that he might as well be asking for Nicky’s hand in marriage.

Nicky was unsure and scared when he first walked in this diner. Joe was a mystery to him and Nicky’s insecurities were getting the best of him. Granted, there’s still a voice in the back of his mind telling him that Joe only wanted to do this so that he could laugh about it with his other Dom friends later. The pathetic older sub that no one wanted. Or maybe Joe had some daddy or mommy issues. That could be it, really. Or Joe felt that if he had an older sub, this would validate him as a respectable Dom in the community’s eyes, or himself. Or…

“Nicky,” Joe spoke in a tone that Nicky was quickly discovering that it was his Dom voice. “Would you be willing to have a scene with me?” He looked on the verge of pleading, very uncharacteristic for a Dom, but his body language and stare told Nicky everything he needed to know. Joe _wanted_ him. Joe wanted to be his Dom. It didn’t matter their age difference. For the first time in years, Nicky was feeling desirable and desired. He has missed way too many opportunities in the past. He was not about to let this one slip.

“Yes.” And that was the most sure Nicky has felt about anything in a very long time.

__________________________________________________________

Joe believed he had really hit the jackpot with someone like Nicky. That man pushed all of his buttons in all the right ways. He was obedient, gentle, sweet and extremely beautiful. The way he naturally deferred to him and seemed so desperate to please him, all of it spoke directly with Joe’s Dominant traits.

When Joe went home that night, he furiously masturbated as he thought about the marks he would put in Nicky’s body; the noises that Nicky would make as he slapped his delectable ass with his bare hands. Joe jerked off as he thought about tying him up and hooking his legs in a spreader bar and fucking him for days, putting Nicky on his knees, lovely teary aquamarine eyes looking up to him as Joe painted his gorgeous, pink lips with his come; as he thought of his soft, deep voice begging him for his cock and calling him _‘Sir’_.

Needless to say, Joe came really hard that night.

He still couldn’t believe how well their ‘date’ went. Joe confessed to Booker the night before how nervous he was about it due to their ages. Not because he cared about how old a sub was or how they looked. But because of his _own_ age.

That had actually been the real cause of his lateness the other day. Joe had spent hours looking for the right clothes that would make him look more mature, cool and hot. At twenty-two, Joe has taken a lot of shit from the other Doms at the club. They would constantly dismiss him, mock him, call him a “baby Dom” and say that no respectable sub would ever submit to him. As if there was a BDSM guidebook out there that stated that one could only become a Dom after the age of thirty. Joe had always liked to dominate his partners. He always enjoyed pinning their wrists down and having their pleasure at his mercy. Joe knew all of that age talk was bullshit and a lot of them have changed their minds once they saw him in action. He knew he still had a lot to learn, and he wasn’t ashamed of that, but he also knew that he could Dom half of those fuckers.

He was used to domming older subs, but when Booker told him Nicky was thirty-seven, he did hesitate a bit. At thirty-seven and having been a part of the community for a long time Nicky was much more experienced, and Joe couldn’t help but think that Nicky wouldn’t take him seriously, even if he had been away for a decade. But Joe took one look at Nicky’s picture, his shy, tentative smile and his kind eyes, and he was determined to show him how good of a Dom he could be.

Now, as he ordered Nicky to strip off his clothes – his face, neck and chest flushed with an indecent look as he promptly obeyed him - Joe knew he wouldn’t even have to try.

When Nicky went to take off his pants, Joe ordered him to turn around and do it so slowly, craving to see those pants inching down his full, round globes and powerful legs. Joe was sitting on an armchair in the middle of one of the many private rooms _Instinct_ had for play. He had a relaxed stance, legs spread out and hands positioned at the chair’s sides, trying to restrain himself from jumping Nicky’s bones as he undressed as he was told. Nicky canted his hips outwards and looked back at Joe over his shoulder as he slid his pants down, back slightly arched and eyes already glazed.

“Now, your underwear. Slowly.” Joe couldn’t take his eyes off him. Every curve, every dip, every crevice of his body was driving him mad. Joe could tell that Nicky wasn’t very confident about how he looked and he wanted to nip that in the bud immediately. He was adamant to make the man see how beautiful he was. To show him how much Joe wanted him.

Nicky began to take off his plain white boxers as slowly as he could, but Joe said, “Slower. Put on a show for me, boy.”

Nicky breathed deeply and Joe could see the slight tremors running through his body at the word boy. Oh yeah, Joe loved calling his subs ‘boys’. Good to know Nicky enjoyed that as well.

Joe was fixated at the dimples on the small of Nicky’s back, perfect for him to position his thumbs in as he fucked him on his hands and knees. He wanted to grab that ass, spank it, eat it and fuck it so hard until Nicky forgot his own name. But that would come later. Joe stroked his crotch and he saw Nicky’s eyes following the movement, biting and licking his own lips. Yes, his boy seemed to be hungry.

Nicky stood in front of Joe - naked, hard and utterly delicious. His pink nipples, the soft curve of his tummy, the trail of hair leading down to his lovely cock and those fantastic thick thighs that looked as they were made to be wrapped around someone. Joe couldn’t wait to have that amazing body underneath his.

Joe got up and leisurely walked in his direction, noticing that the older man lowered his head and started fidgeting with his hands. When he got close enough he could see how Nicky’s breath hitched and his bottom lip trembled just from his proximity, so Joe invaded even more of his space, taking advantage of the slight height difference they had.

Joe lifted his chin with a finger, urging Nicky to look him in the eye. “From here onwards, while we’re on a scene, you will only address me as ‘Sir’. Say ‘yes’ if you understand.”

“Yes,” Nicky said in a slightly shaken voice.

“Yes, what?” Joe gripped Nicky’s jaw, and stepped even closer to him. Joe could feel Nicky’s sharp in-take of breath, and watched the movement of his throat as he nervously swallowed.

“Yes, Sir,” Nicky said and bit his bottom lip. Joe traced it with his thumb, feeling how soft and full they were. Nicky parted them and licked Joe’s thumb, twirling his tongue around it and bringing it into his mouth. Joe would love to fuck that mouth with his fingers, but he had other priorities at the moment.

“Put your arms behind your back and bend over the bed.” Joe observed as Nicky carried out his command, putting his arms behind the small of his back, leaning the side of the bed, facing on its side, looking at Joe. There was a neediness to this man, an undying urge to plead that made Joe want to do reckless things. But no, no, _no. Have some self-control, Joe, what kind of Dom are you?_ He had to put Nicky’s needs and wellbeing first, the person who’s surrendering wholeheartedly to him. He had to take care of him.

Joe turned around and headed towards an assortment of masks, floggers, paddles, whips, crops and ropes hooked on the walls. He picked up a piece of thick, coarse rope and walked over to where Nicky was so beautifully splayed. He took his wrists in a firm hold and looped the cord around them, binding them in a tight knot. Nicky whimpered and tested the ropes a little, satisfied when it didn’t give an inch. Joe caressed his back, already familiar with the other man's yearn to be touched.

“Spread your legs wider, boy.” Nicky did as he was told, perking up his ass in the process and completely exposing himself to him. Joe wanted to rub his beard all over his ass and dip his face into that pink furl of muscles. He grabbed one asscheek with a firm hand, watching as Nicky leaned into the touch, soft, little noises escaping his mouth. He was so responsive. So perfect.

Joe went back to the hooked wall and started going through the impact play toys when he heard Nicky’s soft voice calling for him.

“S-sir?”

“Yes, my boy?” Joe looked back, admiring his formidable view once more.

“Can I... can I have your hand, please?” Nicky pleaded in his tender voice. Joe has always known that the submissive was the one with the true power at the end, but he has never felt it so keenly as now.

“But of course you can, my boy.” Joe walked back and leaned over him, crotch pressed against his ass, chest against his back. “You want me to lay my hand on you, huh? Do with your ass as I please, right?” Joe whispered in his ear.

Nicky nodded, but Joe wasn’t having it. “Use your words, boy. Tell me what you want my hand to do with your ass.” Joe promptly gave him a sharp slap that resonated in the room. Nicky moaned and wet his lips.

“I-I... want you to do as you please with my ass, Sir.”

“Oh is that something that you do often? Just bend over like a proper whore and let other men have their way with you?” Joe slapped his ass again, even stronger this time. Nicky winced and bit the sheets.

Joe touched Nicky’s shoulder with one hand and slapped his ass with the other one more time, wringing out a long, deep moan out of Nicky. The sensation of Joe’s hand hitting his flesh coupled with his soft touch at his shoulder must’ve done it for him.

“Well, I’m gonna give you what you want, and then, I’m gonna fuck you and come all over your ass, marking you as _my_ little bitch, do you understand?” Joe growled at Nicky’s ear. 

He knew that he was hitting Nicky’s humiliation kink with his words. They had discussed at a bigger length their likes and dislikes and settled on a safeword before they had started the scene, verbal communication being key. Nicky liked to be called the most degrading things, as long he could be lovingly praised and cuddled afterwards.

“I do, Sir. I understand, _Sir_.” Nicky said in a voice as sweet as honey. He already seemed to be so far gone and Joe had barely touched him.

“And what is the word you have to say again in case you need it to stop?” Joe asked, trailing his fingers down his thighs, warm breath at his ear.

“Cucumber, Sir.” Nicky obediently said. Joe found it very fitting with the current situation down his pants. 

Joe stood behind him and rubbed his groin on his ass again, making him feel his arousal. Normally, Joe wouldn’t be this hard this early into a scene but there was something about Nicky, the way he was so pliant and sensitive to Joe’s touch that pulled at his most primal self. He needed to _claim_ him.

_____________________________________________________

Nicky’s legs were kicked wide and he was making the dirtiest noises as Joe brought down his hand hard on his ass again, the man’s rough palm connecting to his skin and making him writhe and lose his mind with pleasure.

It had been so long since he had last done this, and Joe was handling him with such confidence and certainty, his touch equally hard and soft. Nicky was feeling like a bad, slutty boy that needed a big, strong man to take care of him. He needed a Sir. And so what, that this Sir happened to be fifteen years younger than him? Every strike of his palm jolted Nicky’s body further on the bed and he would tilt his hips higher, begging for more with his whole body, since his mouth seemed to be too occupied by making incoherent, slutty noises.

He had missed this. He had missed this so much and Joe was so perfect. His legs were wide apart, his shoulders and arms straining from where they were firmly tied behind his back, his erection rubbing against the mattress. He was completely at Joe’s mercy and he loved every minute of it.

After giving him thirty slaps, fifteen on each cheek, Joe pulled him by his hair and whispered, “Get on your knees and get me wet, slut.” Nicky hastily scrambled to obey, positioning himself on his knees, panting and watching as Joe pulled out his thick and enticing cock. Nicky would never admit it out loud but he was a bit of a size queen himself. He loved to be full and stretched to his limits by a big dick. Nicky instinctively licked his lips and opened his mouth for Joe’s taking.

The heavy weight of Joe’s cock on his tongue was intoxicating. Nicky couldn’t take him entirely yet. Keane wasn’t that big so Nicky wasn’t used to the feeling of having his mouth stretched so wide, his jaw straining to take Joe’s full length. But it didn’t matter. Joe’s scent was magnetizing, musky and manly. Nicky relaxed his jaw and bobbed his head back and forth, swirling his tongue over the fat head. Joe’s hands were a solid weight on his head, just on the right side of demanding. He couldn’t wait for what was about to happen next. The only thing that got Nicky going more than a cock in his mouth, was a cock in his ass.

Joe pulled his cock out of his mouth and ordered him to lie on his back and spread his legs. Nicky didn’t need to be told twice. His Sir could take everything he wanted from him for he would willingly give it. At that moment, he was just a dirty little bitch craving his Dom’s big cock.

Joe took off his clothes and placed himself between Nicky’s legs. He inserted two lubed fingers in Nicky’s ass, the burning feeling just on the side of painful. Joe’s experienced and careful fingers were playing him like a well-known instrument, hitting his prostate seamlessly without even trying. Nicky wanted everything Joe would give him and more. His fingers, his cock, his entire fist if he wished, all of it. There was something delightfully dirty about letting a man much younger dominate him so thoroughly and roughly. Maybe that was another one of Nicky’s kinks.

After scissoring him open with his fingers, Joe slid a condom over his cock and positioned himself at his entrance, slowly entering him, face engrossed in Nicky’s expressions. Nicky felt stretched to his capacity, Joe’s length rubbing his inner walls and making him his own.

His muscles worked to take Joe’s length, clenching around it and bringing him deeper. Joe’s hard, warm body covering his, thick beard rubbing over his neck, harsh thrusts jostling him upwards on the bed. His arms were going to hurt so good after this.

Every thrust would send hot sparks down his spine, Joe’s burning gaze searing through him and making him forget who he was. It didn’t matter to Nicky that Joe was fifteen years younger than him; at that moment, Nicky was entirely surrendering to him - the rough slide and hands on his hips a hot, delicious pressure.

Joe suddenly pulled out and flipped Nicky on his front, giving his ass a harsh slap and spreading his cheeks to look at his abused hole. Nicky was balancing himself on his thighs, spread wide apart, completely exposed. He swiftly entered him again and resumed his fucking, strong hands pulling his hips back, working him with expertise. Nicky would love to continue to watch Joe’s face while he fucked him - the deep crease on his brows, the sweat dripping down his beard, the concentration on his face - but he couldn’t help but moan and scream louder while Joe fucked him from behind. It was his favourite position.

“You’re such a good slut, taking me so prettily, don’t hide your screams from me, my sexy bitch.” Joe snapped his hips even harder and Nicky was so far gone that he could barely process what Joe was saying, but his body apparently did, because he began to moan louder and ask for his Sir.

“Can I come, Sir? Please?” Nicky’s voice was strained and needy. He felt like he was on fire.

“Oh, you can, pretty boy, but it will be just from my cock and nothing else.” Joe growled at his ear and Nicky swore that he could’ve come right then and there. Joe’s care, patience and assertive way of handling his body, miles different from the way Keane would treat him, were making him completely unravel.

Waves of pleasure hit Nicky as Joe continued to assault his prostate, the idea of coming just from his delicious cock, made his muscles contract and Nicky came with a moan so loud that he was sure if the walls of this room weren’t soundproof, it would’ve reverberated throughout the entire club.

Nicky laid there afterwards, flopped down on the bed, ass up, as Joe had his fill of him. Nicky’s cock was very sensitive, but he tirelessly took what Joe gave him, waiting for him to come all over his ass like he had promised.

Joe’s thrusts became suddenly erratic and he swiftly pulled out. Nicky heard the sound of the condom being removed and he felt when Joe streaked his ass white with his hot come. Nicky moaned deeply, loving that feeling of ownership.

He felt as Joe’s hands spread his seed over his ass and thighs, covering Nicky in his scent. Joe laid down on top of him, catching his breath, his weight blanketing Nicky, making him feel safe.

Afterwards, Joe stood up and untied the knots around his hands, massaging them. Nicky felt Joe’s soft lips kiss his wrists and then the small of his back, leading up to the centre and to his shoulder blades. Nicky felt light and breezy, each touch grounding and soothing.

Nicky saw in his peripheral vision as Joe left the bed and went to the bathroom. He came back soon after with a wet towel and when Nicky felt the cold gliding of it over his back, arms and asscheeks, Joe’s gentle touch a constant, he believed he was in heaven.

Joe then picked up a glass of water and helped him sit up on the bed.

“Here, my boy, drink it,” he said as he brought it to Nicky’s lips, running his eyes over his face and body.

“Was I good, Sir?” Nicky asked in a small voice, big doe-eyes searching. “Did I please you?”

“You did, wonderfully, my boy. You were so good, you surrendered beautifully.” Joe kissed his temple. “Do you need more water?”

“No, Sir. Just you.” Nicky said truthfully, yearning for his warmth.

Nicky gave him the glass back and Joe put it on the floor. Then, he laid down on the bed and pulled Nicky to him, back pressed against his front. Joe’s strong arms wrapped around him, beard rubbed the back of neck, and sweet praises were whispered in his ear. “You were such a good boy, Nicky. So good for me, I’m so lucky to have found you, my sweet boy.” Joe’s touch was so tender and devoted. Keane had never liked to cuddle, and to make matters worse, over the last couple of years he would just huff and puff on top of Nicky for what felt like hours, come and turn around, growing indifferent to Nicky’s pleasure and comfort.

Now, here, in Joe’s arms, Nicky couldn’t believe how he went so long without a proper touch. Joe’s hands were caressing his belly and his hips, lips kissing his neck. Nicky knew he wouldn’t mind feeling those lips on his.

“You’re so beautiful. Soft and hard in all the right places. Your body is perfection.” Joe kept saying it and even though it would probably take a while for him to believe it, in that moment, Nicky drank up every bit of praise he could get from his Dom.

“Can I kiss your belly, Nicky?” The sound of Joe saying his name broke him from his reverie. This wasn’t Joe the Dom, he realised, it was just Joe making an unusual request and Nicky couldn’t say no to him, so nodded .

Joe dipped down the bed and distributed soft kisses all over his soft belly, nose nuzzling and hands wandering. It was such a sweet gesture, so innocent compared to what they just did, that Nicky felt his eyes watering. Joe then climbed on top of him and looked at him. He trailed his fingers over his lips and touched his cheek.

“May I kiss you, Nicky?” Nicky was definitely _not_ going to say no to that.

Joe closed the distance between them, capturing Nicky’s mouth in a gentle kiss. Joe’s tongue traced the outline of his lips, making him shiver and moan. Nicky’s mouth opened to receive his exquisite tongue, a thrill running down his spine at the way the younger man licked and delved into it. Unsurprisingly, Joe was an amazing kisser.

Nicky touched Joe’s face tentatively, feeling his coarse beard under his fingers and touching the freckles on his cheeks. He didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know if it was just the endorphins released after the scene or if there was really something different about Joe. Something... more.

No, this was silly. He just ended a ten-years old marriage. Joe was just being a caring Dom. This is Nicky’s first scene after a decade, he’s just being kind. And it is _their_ first scene together. Nicky was reading too much into this.

“Nicky. I hope you know that I didn’t kiss you as a Dom.” Joe’s hands kept running down his waist and thighs. Nicky felt adored. Privileged to have Joe’s attention.

He didn’t know how to take this. He couldn’t quite understand Joe’s words and actions but right now, he knew he wanted more. More of his hard body pressing him down on the bed, of his hands and lips and all the safety he provided.

Nicky wanted more of this young man, who was looking at him so intensely.

Nicky figured he must’ve been looking at him in the same way.

“I know,” Nicky said and they both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was waaay longer than I first thought it would be.
> 
> Share your thoughts with me in the comments below and thank you for reading!


End file.
